


Murder!  Murder!

by Arachne_Arachnid



Series: Oumami Prompts [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kind of a plot twist at the end?, M/M, You'll be able to tell where I gave up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachne_Arachnid/pseuds/Arachne_Arachnid
Summary: ...Ouma hadn't meant to kill Momota, he'd just seen red, and when everything faded back into his vision, he was covered in blood... He didn't intend for any of this to happen, and he's determined to keep Amami out of it, but then why did he just witness Tenko's execution...?  Hadn't he killed Momota...?Or, in other words, Ouma kills Momota but instead Tenko is executed.  The description probably sounds better then the actual story is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I started this really well, and then it just spirals downward into the chaos of a writer trying to forcefully create the rest of the story. Here's the prompt I used, I kind of altered it for the story though:  
> Imagine person A of your OTP has committed a horrible murder, but they play innocent. Person B is convinced A would never hurt another soul, and does everything they can to protect A. B is successful, and the two are free to enjoy their life. Person A is guilt-stricken years later, and decides to tell B the truth. Does B turn A into the police, or try to continue their happy life? How does this affect their relationship?  
> Ouma's also kind of OCC, unintentionally, but for some reason I wanted to write a really sensitive Ouma, so beware of that.

_Ouma Kokichi fluttered his dark purple eyes open, entangled in the black sheets of his bed, his head cradled close to who he could only assume to be Amami’s chest. He let out a content sigh, and snuggled closer to the other, only to realize that this person’s chest felt... broader... Alarmed, he reeled backwards from who he recognized as Kaito, the boy’s mouth leaking blood as he gargled out a plea for help, the crimson red blood flowing from his stomach staining the sheets. The Ultimate Ruler crawled backwards away from the other, attempting to jump off of the bed, only to find that his leg was caught in the bloodstained sheets. He could barely move with how badly his small body trembled, and he kicked out when Kaito reached for his ankle, falling face forward on to the floor when his leg was finally freed. Pain circulated throughout his jaw from the impact, and he scrambled off of the floor, his whole body dripping with blood._

...Amami... _He thought desperately, reaching for the door knob with one trembling hand, tears cascading down from his wide, frightened dark purple eyes_...Amami...!

The Ultimate Supreme Ruler awoke with a start, his chest heaving as he clawed desperately at the sheets, two arms cradling him close. He let out a choked cry, attempting to wreathe out of the person’s grasp, until a soft, soothing voice filled his ears,

“...Ouma, calm down, it’s okay, breathe...” He halted in his struggles, tears streaming down his cheeks as he slowly glanced up at the boy, whom he recognized to be Amami, his breaths slowly becoming steadier.

Before he could stop himself, he wrapped his arms around the green haired boy and buried his face in his chest, relishing in the warmth the boy provided him with.

“...Ouma, hey, what’s wrong...?” Amami questioned softly, running a hand throughout the boy’s messy dark purple hair as he continued soothingly, “...I’m here, nothing can hurt you...”

But that wasn’t what was wrong. He wasn’t scared of being hurt, he was scared of who he _had_ hurt. His sobs grew louder as he recalled the events that had taken place before he’d come into Amami’s room to sleep, what he’d done...

_Ouma sauntered down the hallway drowsily, his eyelids drooping as he headed towards Amami’s room, only a few more halls away. The two of them had been dating, and it had become the normal routine to sleep in each other’s rooms, but Ouma had decided to shower before he’d come over, hoping that was enough to tell Amami that he wanted to do more then just sleep. He rounded a corner, only to halt when he came face to face with Kaito Momota, wielding a kitchen knife from the other side of the hallway._

_His heart seemed to stop momentarily, but he still managed to fake his trademark smile, his voice smooth as he taunted, “...Nishishishi... Are you intending to kill someone, Momota-chan?”_

_The Ultimate Astronaut went rigid, fiddling uneasily with the knife as he stammered out one of those stupid excuses that everyone had prepared when doing something wrong, “...N-No, I’m just returning this to the kitchen is all...”_

_Ouma tilted his head to the side, his voice innocent as he responded, “Oh, I see. I believe you Momota-chan!” He grinned at the look of relief on Momota’s face, amused by the boy’s stupidity as he cackled, “I lied! You must really be stupid to think I’d believe that!”_

_His heart was pounding painfully hard against his rib-cage, and all of his senses screamed at him to run, but how could he get to Amami’s room when this psycho was blocking his way? He took a step forward, only to let out a surprised yelp when Momota lunged for him, knocking him to the floor. Immediately, he kicked out at the taller boy to no avail, struggling wildly in the Ultimate Astronaut’s grip. The knife sliced his hand as he moved to slap the boy, and he recoiled, overridden by the fear and humiliation at having been overwhelmed so easily. He spat at the larger male, using his one uninjured hand to push him off, kneeing the boy in his groin. Immediately, Momota let out a choked cry as Ouma managed to struggle out of his grasp, the knife having clattered on to the floor. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed the weapon, and lunged for the fallen boy, piercing his chest with the tip. Blood spattered his clothes, staining their usual white a dark shade of crimson, and he covered Momota’s mouth with his hand as he drove the weapon deeper into his stomach, his breaths coming out strained and uneven._

_“...I’m the Ultimate Supreme Ruler...!” He screamed as he tore through the sinew and bone with the blade, blood staining his hands a scarlet red, “...Don’t think you can kill me so easily, you peasant...!”_

_His hands trembled as he dug the knife further into the boy’s body until the Ultimate Astronaut went limp underneath him, yanking the weapon out of his mangled stomach. He brought a hand to his cheek, his sense of focus finally returning, and with it the horror of what he’d just done. Letting out a choked cry, he stumbled off of Momota’s bloodied corpse, tears cascading freely down his cheeks as he stared wide-eyed at the limp body._

_“...Get up...” He whimpered out, clutching at the dark purple strands of his hair, “I command you to get up!”_

“...Ouma, look at me, it’s okay...”

He was snapped out of his daze by Amami’s concerned voice, clutching tightly on to the taller boy’s chest as he attempted to steady his frenetic breaths. The green haired boy murmured softly into his ear as he finally began to regain his composure, glancing slowly up into those worried light green eyes.

He forced a humorless laugh, wiping away at the tears still glistening in the corners of his eyes as he finally choked out, “...Nishishishi... Look at you all worried...”

Letting out a small yawn, he maneuvered his way out of the taller boy’s hold, faking a smile as he stretched out his arms, “...I’m fine, just a nightmare is all...”

“...Ouma...” Amami still sounded so troubled, that Ouma could feel his heart shattering as he leaned closer to plant a chaste kiss on the green haired boy’s lips, resting his head on the taller boy’s shoulder.

“...Amami, I had a nightmare that you left me behind...” The lies spilled passed his lips before he could stop himself, and he relished in the warmth that the taller boy provided, “...You wouldn’t ever leave me, would you...?”

He could feel tears pricking the corners of his dark purple eyes as he spoke, but he fought against them, releasing a shaky breath as Amami gently played with his hair, “I’ll never leave you, Ouma, no matter what you do...”

Ouma inhaled a sharp breath, the tears cascading freely down his cheeks now as he replied, “...I order you never to leave me, Amami...”

“...Of course, I love you, my little ruler...”

~*~

“Ouma, you said that you took a shower and then stayed in Amami’s room for the rest of the night?” Kaede questioned, her light violet eyes meeting Ouma’s, as if searching for the lies he had so desperately worked to hide.

“...Yep, you’re right, Kaede-chan!” He flashed her his trademark grin, raising his arms behind his head as he continued, “...I didn’t leave Amami-chan’s room for anything other then a shower!”

Kaede narrowed her eyes, obviously suspicious, and Ouma nearly jumped when Tenko shouted out, pointing towards the Ultimate Supreme Ruler, “He’s a liar, a no good man! I saw Ouma wearing Amami’s clothes in the laundry room in the middle of the night!”

Ouma bit his lip, faking tears as he glared daggers in her direction, his voice rising into a sob as he screamed, feigning distress, “Why are you blaming me?! I wasn’t mean to you, Tenko-chan, so why are you accusing me of murder?! Stop bullying me!”

Without giving the others a chance to reply, he forced a smile, letting out a content sigh as he murmured, “I feel so refreshed after crying!”

“Please refrain from your games right now!” Kiibo intervened, his light blue eyes fixed on Ouma as he continued, “Ouma-kun, please tell us what you were doing in the laundry room!”

Ouma raised his arms behind his head, a mischievous smile forming on his face as he replied mockingly, “...Nishishishi... Who knows?”

“...Ah, didn’t think that this would come up during the trial...” All of a sudden, Amami piped up from where he stood, running a hand throughout his messy light green hair as he continued sheepishly,

“...Ouma’s clothes were stained last night so I let him borrow mine...” Ouma realized immediately what Amami was referring to, and he jumped at the opportunity to cover up his very blatant mistake,

“...Nishishishi... Yep, I was lying when I said I only went to take a shower!”

“...But, how were Ouma-kun’s clothes stained...?” Saihara queried quietly, his eyes wandering up and down Ouma’s completely clean attire.

Kaede cleared her throat, a small blush forming on her face as she deduced, “...If you think about it, Ouma-kun went to take a shower and then went to Amami’s room... then, apparently, later that night Tenko saw Ouma in the laundry room wearing Amami’s clothes... The order of events do make sense if you think about it...”

Amami let out an awkward chuckle, though he showed no other signs of embarrassment as he waited for the information to sink in. Kiibo sputtered out an immediate apology to Ouma for ‘prying to get unnecessary info’, while the others practically became a mess of laughter or disgust. Ouma felt as if he was about to puke even though the situation was rather comical, and all he could think about was Kaito’s face stricken in terror as blood poured from his wounds... He wiped away the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, turning back to the others as they began questioning Tenko about her reasons for being out so late in the first place.

~*~

The trial had come to an end, and with it, Ouma’s composure. He’d just witnessed Tenko being ruthlessly battered to death during her execution, and while his mind was a muddle of confusion since she hadn’t even committed the crime, he found himself curled up in a ball crying. Amami had been quick to comfort him, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear while holding the sobbing boy closer, and even some of the others had stuck around, ready to help. The guilt weighed him down, he could hardly even breathe, but he still greedily accepted Amami’s help, even though he didn’t deserve any of it. He still clung to Amami like a lifeline, even though the boy deserved someone far better, he still loved him... Ouma Kokichi hadn’t ever thought that he’d fall victim to the one behind the scenes, the puppet-master orchestrating this whole event, yet he couldn’t fight against the despair that overtook him at this very moment, knowing he’d gotten away with killing Kaito Momota...

~*~

Only three survivors remained: Ouma, Amami, and Kaede. They all stood at their respective spots, refusing to speak, to look at each other, to do anything... because Saihara’s killer was already revealed. Ouma and Amami had spent all night together, cuddling in bed while making idle chat, they hadn’t left each other’s sides. And the Body Discovery Announcement had gone off when they had wandered out into the hallway, where Saihara’s dead body was splayed out on the floor. The only one who could have done it was Kaede. And she didn’t deny it. The moment that they had stepped into the trial room, she had already spelled it out for them. She had remained quiet the entire time on their way to the trial, and when they entered she had started bawling. She reminded Ouma of how he’d been when he’d killed Kaito. And now, the despair of their current situation was weighing down on all of them, like a murky tide of water that they desperately struggled to escape but couldn’t.

Monokuma bared his fangs, raising one paw into the air as he growled out, “Are you going to do anything or what? I’m getting bored here!”

Ouma slowly lifted his head up to look into Kaede’s dull, despairing light violet eyes, his chest tightening at just how sad she looked. Amami wasn’t moving, and he refused to meet either one of their gazes, just gazed blankly down at the floor.

“...I’m sorry...” Kaede finally choked out, tears cascading down her cheeks as she fell to her knees, a mantra of apologies spilling passed her lips.

Ouma didn’t know what to do, all he could do was watch as the girl, normally so bright and full of hope, broke down in front of him. He couldn’t breathe, images of Kaito’s dead body filled his mind, and he clutched at strands of his dark purple hair, his entire body trembling violently. Why had he been the only one to be spared from the gruesome execution that awaited him? He’d killed Kaito, right? Why was it fair for Kaede to be killed like this when he’d done just the same? Before he could stop himself, he let out a bloodcurdling scream, his choked sobs mixing together with Kaede’s own so that the room echoed with a chorus of wails.

He wrapped his arms around himself, tears streaming down his cheeks, wiping away at them but to no avail as he screamed, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, kill me instead, _please_...!”

His pleas resounded throughout the room, loud and pitiful, and he couldn’t hear anything else over the echo of his own voice, that is, until something louder overtook his own hoarse voice. Laughter; psychotic giggling that made his blood run cold. His vision blurred with tears, he slowly turned to glance at the source, feeling as if his heart stopped beating when he saw who it was. Amami was cackling madly, his light green eyes wide and unfocused as small snickers slipped passed his lips.

“...Amami...?” Ouma stammered out in-between a strained intake of breath, his body convulsing with another sob as he continued, “...W-Why are you... l-laughing...?”

Amami covered his mouth as if trying to hide the giggles escaping passed his lips, and he turned to face Ouma, his light green eyes swirling with an emotion Ouma couldn’t recognize, “...Ah, Ouma, you’re scared, aren’t you...?”

He stepped back from his spot in the trial room, his shoes thudding against the floor as he headed straight for Ouma, whose legs trembled so much that they buckled beneath his weight and he collapsed on to the floor. Amami’s expression contorted to something that could be perceived as pity, and he knelt down beside the sobbing boy, pulling him closer into an embrace. Ouma went rigid in his hold, but finally accepted the warmth and buried his face in the light green haired boy’s chest, his mind muddled with confusion and fear.

“...Shh... I won’t hurt you...” Amami murmured softly into his ear, in a voice so sickeningly sweet that Ouma’s breathes sped up, and he glanced up at the taller boy through two wide, frightened dark purple eyes.

“...A-Amami, why a-are you l-l-laughing...?” He choked out, clutching tightly on to the boy’s gray shirt as he pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks, “...S-Shouldn’t you be s-sad...? I-Isn’t Kaede your f-f-friend...?”

Amami blinked slowly, confusion edging its way into his features as he stroked Ouma’s cheek, wiping the boy’s tears away as he replied, “...Ah, I suppose she is, isn’t she? But, Ouma...”

He leaned in closer, his warm breath brushing against the smaller boy’s ear, “...She doesn’t matter anymore, it’s only you and me...”

Ouma whimpered, attempting to pull away from the light green haired boy, but Amami’s grip was strong, and he could feel blood beginning to seep from where the taller male’s nails dug into his pale skin. He reeled backwards, desperate to get away from whoever this was, because it wasn’t Amami, he wouldn’t believe it was Amami- but then why did this person look so much like him?

“...Ouma...” The light green haired boy’s expression darkened at Ouma’s obvious signs of disobedience, and he grabbed him by the wrist, yanking him forward, “...Don’t run away...”

“...Y-You’re not Ama-mami...!” He sputtered out, crying out when the boy bent his wrist backwards, as if some sort of punishment for his actions, “...L-Let go...!”

A stinging pain circulated through Ouma’s cheek, and it took him a moment to realize that Amami had slapped him, the boy’s light green eyes filled with anger. He desperately fought to free his wrist, but that only caused the bone to sway and creak more under the pressure of Amami’s hand forcing it to an awkward angle, and he cried out when the _snap!_ of bone resounded throughout the room. Agony spiraled throughout his hand, and he let out a shrill cry, falling forward into Amami’s arms.

“...Ah, I didn’t mean to go that far...” The taller boy murmured, running a gentle hand throughout Ouma’s dark purple hair as he continued softly, “...Sorry, Ouma, it’ll be better soon...”

His expression darkened, and he glanced over at Kaede, whose light violet eyes were widened in pure shock as she watched the scene unfolding before her. She mouthed something, but all that came out was a broken sob, and her voice cracked as she finally managed to speak, “...Amami... what is this...? You’re not the m-mastermind...”

She shook her head slowly back and forth, clutching at strands of her light blonde hair as she continued, her voice rising in another sob, “...Amami, you can’t be the mastermind...! You’re my friend, don’t do this... especially not to Ouma, please...!”

Amami blinked his eyes slowly, their light green depths swimming with confusion, before he let out a scornful laugh, pulling Ouma closer as he cackled, “...Aha...! Oh, Kaede, I have no plans on doing anything to Ouma...”

He turned back to the Ultimate Ruler, stroking his cheek tenderly as he continued, wiping away Ouma’s tears gently, “...He’s far too important to me, that’s why when he killed poor Kaito, I kept quiet...”

Ouma’s dark purple eyes widened in shock, and more tears cascaded down his cheeks as he recalled that moment, how Kaito’s bloodied body struggled underneath him, the look of horror on his face...

“...H-He was going t-to kill me...” He whimpered out, clutching at Amami’s clothes with his one uninjured hand as he yelled, “...I wouldn’t have d-done it...! But he tried to k-kill me... and I wasn’t t-thinking straight...”

“...Ah, are you in denial, Ouma...?” Amami murmured in a sickeningly sweet voice, brushing some stray strands of dark purple hair out of the smaller boy’s face as he continued in a darker tone, “...Intentional or not, you killed him... the blood was on your hands, and you even had the audacity to just leave his body there and come have sex with me...”

His warm breath brushed against Ouma’s ear as he leaned forward, hugging the boy close, “...But that’s why I love you so much... you act all high and mighty, but really you’re just a spoiled brat that wouldn’t have even survived this game without me... you’re so full of despair...”

He let out a small chuckle, planting a chaste kiss on the smaller boy’s forehead before he murmured, a manic smile on his face, “...You’ll never be able to escape me, Ouma...”

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't plan on doing anything to Ouma."  
> Proceeds to make Ouma bleed and breaks his wrist.
> 
> Great logic, Mastermind! Amami :D
> 
> Also, how many times does Amami start his sentences with 'ah'? Pretty much every single one.


End file.
